


Sunshine's Smile

by hyukasplushie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Choi Soobin, Doctor Huening Kai, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Military Backstory, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Power Dynamics, Protective Choi Soobin, Sergeant Choi Yeonjun, Strangers to Lovers, dots au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukasplushie/pseuds/hyukasplushie
Summary: A bloody nose, two cuts on the bottom lip, scraping in places and some bruising on the chin and around the eyes. Quite frankly Soobin looked a mess, but Kai still couldn't bring himself to think that the man looked in any way less attractive than he normally did."You shouldn't have done that." he unknowingly blurted out. "It was so... reckless. And stupid. Look at your wounds, they must be painful."Soobin blinked at him. "Yeah, you're right," the captain laughed softly before he looked straight into his eyes, his gaze indescribable. "The pain worth it, though."His heart skipped a beat.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Kai sighed heavily as he took the small white box out of the bathroom cupboard and placed it down, balancing on the side of the sink. He then unzipped it and began riffling through the contents, pulling out several cotton buds and antiseptic.

Turning to Soobin, who was standing, still smiling slightly after his moral victory, he observed the injuries marring the Captain’s usually flawless face.

A bloody nose, two cuts on the bottom lip, scraping in places and some bruising on the chin and around the eyes. Quite frankly Soobin looked a mess, but Kai still couldn't bring himself to think that the man looked in any way less attractive than he normally did.

"You shouldn't have done that." he unknowingly blurted out. "It was so... reckless. And stupid. Look at your wounds, they must be painful."

Soobin blinked at him. "Yeah, you're right," the captain laughed softly before he looked straight into his eyes, his gaze indescribable. "The pain worth it, though."

His heart skipped a beat. Kai blinked back before he returned to his task. "I-If you sit down, that'll be easier." He commented evenly, nodding his head slightly in the direction of the toilet that was behind Soobin.

The disheveled man glanced over his shoulder before walking backward a few steps and sitting down on the toilet lid. Kai pressed the cotton bud over the lid of the antiseptic and tipped the bottle upside down, feeling the bud becoming damp as the liquid soaked through. He then moved towards Soobin with a strong determination, his eyes fixed on only the injuries, not allowing them to move elsewhere over the other man's face before he lent down and firmly pressed the cotton bud to the slowly bleeding lip.

Soobin let out a hiss of pain, his automatic reaction being to move away from the source of the sting, jerking his head back. Not deterred, Kai gently placed his fingers on the side of Soobin's neck, just where his hair began and began to swipe the bud back and forth, wiping away the blood.

"Why did you fight him?" After a moment of silence.

"Because we needed to capture him." came the curt reply, the older man talking while trying not to move his lips too much and make the young doctor's job more difficult.

Kai sighed once again, before speaking, choosing his words carefully so as trying not to sound rude. "You could've got him another way." Brown eyes met bruised ones, the cotton bud paused in mid-air. "Another, less…dangerous way."

Soobin's eyes held Kai's, his gaze softening a little.

"It was the only option I could see in the limited time we have. And it worked, we got him. Don’t be so upset, doc." Soobin reasoned with a grin, hissing in pain again the second the antiseptic cotton bud was put back to work on his lip.

"Sorry, tell me if it hurts."

Kai continued his job in silence for the next few minutes, gently pushing Soobins chin from side to side, disinfecting and cleaning the multiple cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He turned away momentarily to drop the bloody cotton bud into the sink and pick up a new one, following the same procedure as before, covering the bud in antiseptic.

When he returned to the sitting down Soobin he began to clean the bloody nose that had obviously bared the brunt of several hard punches. The captain watched him the whole time.

"Despite these cuts and bruises of yours, I kind of wish I'd been there to see you and Jun-hyung fight. I bet it was therapeutic." Kai couldn't contain the tiny smile that emerged with that statement. It was true, he hated the fact that Soobin and Yeonjun had been injured, but he couldn't deny the sick feeling of satisfaction he'd felt when his older brother had told him that one of Soobin's punches had made the man bleed.

"He got some of what he deserved for all of the hurt he's caused our team." Soobin's voice held a slight tint of anger. "All the hurt he's caused Yeonjun and his family. How much hurt he caused _you_."

Kai paused for a second to look peculiarly at the other man. When no more words seemed to be forthcoming he shrugged and went back to his job.

"He's hurt a lot of people." came the blasé reply.

"That may be, but most of the other people he's hurt are not part of people that I vow to protect." He paused. "I'm not responsible for or care about them in the same way."

Kai giggled softly. "Careful captain, you are beginning to sound like you're getting attached to us."

Soobin's serious face softened but his eyes still remained fixed on Kai.

"Maybe I am. Maybe a little _too_ much." The young doctor once again looked up into the face of the soldier, puzzled at the weight that Soobin seemed to be putting into his words.

The two men continued to stare at each other, hardly moving, Kai's hand still hovering in mid-air, holding the bloody cotton bud. Time seemed to stop while their eyes were connected, the only movement was their chests slowly rising up and falling and their eyes caressing the other's form.

The young doctor's heart jumped slightly when he felt Soobin's hand come up and wrap around his fingers, the other's warmth seeping into his skin. They both moved in simultaneously, Kai leaning downward towards Soobin who, lifting his chin, gently pulled on Kai's still captured hand, drawing him closer.

It felt like it took a lifetime for the two men to lean in, but after a seconds hesitation from Kai their lips met. Kai's eyes slipped closed and his heart pounded against the inside of his ribcage as he felt Soobin press forwards. Neither man moved, not wanting to disrupt the moment. The kiss was tentative and light, their lips barely touching, but still Kai could scarcely form a coherent thought. After a moment he pulled away slightly, only a couple of inches and opened his eyes to look at Soobin, gauging his reaction.

Soobin opened his own eyes and looked at Kai with no visible regret in his face, just the stirrings of something that Kai had never seen cross the soldier's expressions before - want. This unnerved him slightly as Soobin was not a person who showed emotions easily. The young doctor swallowed nervously, watching as Soobin's eyes flickered over his form. He then felt Soobin's other hand slide up and around his neck, threading through the dark curls at the back of his head and pull him into another kiss. Kai didn't quite know what to do with the hand that wasn't held in the captain’s bigger one, so he cautiously placed it on the other man's chest, the tips of three of his fingers touching the warm, exposed skin from where a few buttons on Soobin's shirt were open.

Kai had noticed that Soobin didn't smell like he usually did of aftershave and deodorant, now that scent had dampened and instead he smelled lightly of sweat from the fight. It wasn't strong nor unpleasant though and Kai found that the smell made him want even more, the stimulation of this sense tapping into the most bases of needs.

Soobin pulled Kai even closer, moving him so that he stood in between the captain's legs, which made it difficult as Kai still had to lean down a little, so Soobin tilted his head back further, allowing the young man to be more comfortable.

Kai could feel the rough cuts on Soobin's lips under his own and even could taste a slight hint of metallic blood, but it didn't disgust him like it should. Instead he grew more confident, slipping his hand fully inside of the captain's shirt, his palm traveling over the smooth hairless skin as he breathlessly opened his mouth, deepening their kiss and swiping his tongue over its partners.

Despite his newfound confidence Kai still startled slightly when Soobin released his captured hand and instead gripped the young man's wide hips tightly before moving to the buttons of his pastel blue cardigan. His lower palm inadvertently brushed the bulge in Kai's jeans, his heart jolting when that drew a low guttural moan from the young man's lips.

"Soobin? Kai? Are you okay in there, I've made tea if you want one." Came Yeonjun's cheerful voice through the bathroom door, accompanied by three precise knocks.

Kai gasped and pulled guiltily away from Soobin, standing up straight and yanking his hand from the other man's shirt. He even took two full steps away from the captain for good measure.

Soobin licked his lips, looking up at Kai for a second before frowning at the door.

"Yeah Jun, we're ok. We'll be out in a minute." Although he had tried to calm it his voice still came out breathless and strained, evidence of their activities.

"What about that Tea?"

Soobin sighed. "Uh, Yeah, we'll both have one. Kai has two sugars."

"It'll be ready in a jiffy."

Both men stayed silent. The air charged and thick with the atmosphere.

Kai kept his eyes downcast, his chest rising and falling much faster than normal as he leaned backwards on the rim of the sink, his fingers worrying the cotton bud he still held. Soobin observed the young doctor for a moment, his hair was messier than it had been, his lips were redder than normal and his usually pale white cheeks held a gentle flush of color.

"Kai—"

"I'm sorry!" He turned to Soobin, his eyes wide and remorseful, not unlike those of a deer caught in headlights, then slowly began to back out of the room towards the door. "I'm really sorry."

"Kai wait!" Soobin called, standing up abruptly and immediately wincing as the multiple bruises on his torso made themselves known.

The young doctor was already out the door. Soobin slowly breathed through his mouth, staying deadly still until the pain passed. When he looked up he found the door half open, no sign of Kai in sight.

Hearing the voices downstairs he knew that there would be little or no chance to speak to Kai in the near future with them all living in such close proximity to each other for the time being. He bend down gingerly and picked up the damp cotton bud that the young man had dropped when he'd fled, then leaning heavily on the sink he began to resignedly pack away the first aid kit, unconsciously reversing Kai's own previous actions as the cuts on his face and body stung and throbbed.

"Bin, the tea's downstairs." Yeonjun walked into the bathroom, his trademark smile still plastered on his face. "Where's my baby?" He asked, frowning slightly and looking around as if expecting to see his little brother hiding behind the door.

Soobin silently looked at the sergeant, before he clenched both his jaw and fists and walked out of the room, brushing past the confused Yeonjun and self consciously starting to fasten the buttons of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching DOTS last week and I couldn't get it out of my mind so this fic was born. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will come out soon! >3<


	2. Chapter 2

"We're off now. Don't stay too long." Yeonjun said, pulling on his bag and ruffling his hair into a mess.

"Don't worry hyung, we won't." Kai reassured, twisting around in his seat while tapping his pen restlessly on the file in front of him.

"See you tomorrow!” He shouted across the barrack, not waiting for a reply before turning around and walking out of the room with Beomgyu and Taehyun not far behind. Soobin barely lifted his head in acknowledgment of the fact that the half of his team had just left. However, he did glance up when he realized that himself and Kai were the only ones left in the room.

It had been a week and a half since the two kissed and neither of them had, as of yet, had the courage to bring the subject up. Soobin knew that he would have to pretty soon though, as there was a clear atmosphere between the two of them, so much so that even the others were starting to realize.

Soobin had a feeling that Yeonjun knew more about what had happened between the two of them than he was letting on. Despite his gruff exterior he had a good grasp of the feelings of those around him and was more perceptive than most gave him credits for, especially when it came to the youngest member of the team who also happened to be his half-brother.

Since the incident in the bathroom, Soobin had been unable to think of hardly anything else except the younger man and the way their lips had pressed together hungrily, the way Kai's fingers had hesitantly brushed the skin on his chest and the clear arousal that Soobin had felt from the younger man. Proving that he had wanted him.

"Captain?"

Soobin looked up to see the young man standing in the doorway, his bag and coat draped over one arm and a decidedly reluctant expression on his face.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice even, expressionless, just the way he needed it to be.

"I'm off now, I just wanted to let you know."

Soobin nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll see you at dinner." Kai smiled slightly, before turning away. Soobin looked down at his lap for a second, gently turning the towel around in between his hands.

"Kai!" He called, his heartbeat increasing slightly as he realized that this conversation was going to go either really well, or really bad. The young man turned again and walked back into the room, his eyes wide and his mouth set in a thin line.

"C-Captain?"

"Kai, we need to talk. Please sit down."

The brown eyes seemed to grow even wider, if possible, in recognizable panic, but Soobin watched as that expression was quickly pushed away and the astute mask was pulled over the young face as he slowly moved towards the seat opposite Soobin's and gingerly lowered himself down onto it.

"About what?" his voice was a good attempt at casual, but Soobin could tell that Kai knew exactly what he was talking about if his avoidance of any eye contact was an indication.  
Soobin sighed and pressed his hands together. "Look, I know this is…difficult, Kai, but we need to discuss what happened."

The young doctor seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping and his head dropping forwards slightly before he crossed his arms defensively, his eyes still refusing to meet Soobin's.  
"I said I was sorry, I'm not sure what else there is to discuss."

"I'm not very good at these sort of things Kai, you know that, I'm not a people person and I can come across sometimes as standoffish. But, I don't kiss someone for no reason. Especially a friend, and you kissed me back." Soobin said calmly.

"I know." Kai breathed softly.

"Do you regret it?" Soobin waited with bated breath for the answer.

Kai licked his dry lips slowly before finally joining his eyes with the darkening eyes of the soldier.

"No."

The answer came out as hardly even a whisper, but Soobin still heard it and the single word managed to make his entire stomach jolt. Soobin placed both palms flat on his thighs and stared down at them, contemplatively, before slowly standing and walking around to the other side of the room.

Kai watched him with wide eyes and when he came to stand next to the chair the young doctor was sitting in, he quickly looked away, seemingly unable to hold the soldier’s intense gaze for any longer.  
Soobin couldn't help himself, he extended one hand and brought it to rest on the back of Kai's neck, loving the way that the young doctor's breath hitched slightly at the contact. His fingers were cool in contrast to the warm skin underneath them and Soobin could almost feel the heat radiating from the pale flesh that felt smooth and soft under Soobin's hand. The older man gently squeezed his fingers, prompting Kai to look back up at him, his brown eyes shifting agitatedly from the soldier, around the room and to the hand that was still resting on the back of his neck. When Kai managed to hold Soobin's gaze for more than half a second, the older man took a deep breath, before speaking, his voice coming out hesitant, nothing like the confidant statement he'd wanted it to be.

"Neither do I."

The silence was deafening, It was as if everything else had stopped, even the evening city sounds were not registering in either man's mind as Soobin waited for Kai's reaction.

He watched the muscles in Kai’sneck move as he swallowed nervously, before slowly standing up and moving until he was right in front of Soobin, their chests barely two inches away from touching each other. Soobin didn't move, he just remained still, looking down at Kai with an almost blank expression.

Then, without warning, the young doctor lifted his chin and moved forward until their lips met for the second time, nowhere near as hesitant as they'd been the last time they'd kissed. Kai wasted no time in opening his mouth and gently swiping his tongue across Soobin's lips, prompting him to open his own mouth, allowing their tongues to make contact and gently caress each other, sending jolts of pleasure through both men's nervous systems.

Soobin found himself relaxing into the kiss and enthusiastically pressing back into the young man, allowing both hands to come and rest on the small space between his thin waist and wide hips, gripping a fistful of the semi-expensive shirt in his fingers, enabling him to pull Kai closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Kai's hands soon slid up Soobin's chest, over the lapels of his uniform and around his neck, while his fingers threaded through the short purple hairs at the back of Soobin's head.

Kai eventually broke the kiss, though for no other reason than he needed to breathe. They stood there, breathless, panting, breathing each other's air.

"C-Captain? No, I m-mean, Soobin?"

Soobin smiled a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a long time I was busy with school! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. The last chapter will come out sooner I promise! >3<


End file.
